Get over it!
by oyukiu123
Summary: Is he it or will he brake her heart also?


"Lets see let me introduce myself well first of here is the folder" –Passes folder-

"Lets see let me introduce myself! well first of here is the folder" –Passes folder-

Name: Oyuki Uzumaki Haruno

Age: 14

Gender: Female

About her: Active, Competition, Racing girl

Hair Color: Red, And Black Highlights

Eye Color: Green

-Gets folder back- "Okay then, Should we start? **Yes OR No?"**

"Oh well you don't get a choice **Yes"**

An 8-year-old Oyuki sat down on one of the chairs her mom Sakura Haruno and her dad Naruto Uzumaki next to her

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable  
Like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

"Is Tenten going to win?!" Oyuki yelled at the running Tenten in the Racing games Sakura pushed her Daughter back down on the seat

"Yes don't worry" Sakura said smiling and kept watching so did Oyuki but did not keep quiet for a long time.

_Next second they were shocked…Next thing they knew she was dead…_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

The 14 year old Oyuki looked at her clock she turned, it of she still had the "GO TENTEN!" posters her whole room was green so was the floor because it was Tenten's favorite color.

Oyuki ran to her practice she had on some short shorts that were dark green and a green and black striped tank top shirt her green All-starts shoes and a green hat that said T on it standing for Tenten.

Oyuki put her White bag on the bleachers and ran down from the stairs to the dirt-running place (Looks like a stadium but in school).

Oyuki started warming up to run just for practice her friend Hinata gave her a ponytail Oyuki got it and tied her hair letting bangs cover her right eye.

"Ready" The coach said the boys groaned Hinata and Oyuki nodded they got to they're own places and got ready

_No more cheating…Tenten never cheated and if she didn't we wont' Oyuki though_

The horn sounded they started running "Go!" Oyuki though she was now only running with Sasuke.

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel all right  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Oyuki panted and sat on the bleachers

"At least you won!" Hinata said smiling

"Heh" Oyuki said and put her hat and got her bag she got up and left.

Oyuki entered her house her parents had died only 2 months ago in a car crash so she had to live alone for some while.

Today February 19 was Oyuki's birthday she was turning 15 she was going to have a skating party she got ready in black jeans and a green shirt that had a star on it she got on her skates and went to the skating house.

Oyuki got to the skating house she entered it and saw her friends on a table with cakes Oyuki smiled and went up to them "Lets go!" Ino yelled when she saw Oyuki and pushed her to the skating ring.

"Ino! Im gonna fall!" Oyuki yelled holding onto Ino's arm Ino pushed her Oyuki hit something she almost hit the ground but the person got her she could hear it was a he because she could hear a little laugh from him Oyuki opened one eye

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"Gah!" Oyuki yelled and pushed him away making her fall on her back

"Mmm…" Oyuki groaned the boy sighted Oyuki got up slowly and glared at him

"Sato!" Oyuki yelled

"…Uzumaki…" Tonshi said and walked away Oyuki went away also.

Tonshi turned to face Oyuki walking away letting her hair go and turned herself to him he turned away Oyuki smirked and kept walking away.

Oyuki looked around the ring she spotted something familiar to her

"Eric!" Oyuki said hugging her Boyfriend Eric smiled and hugged back Oyuki felt him hug her

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore  
Anymore

"Happy birthday Yuki" Eric said and looked at her Oyuki looked shocked at him

"Yuki?" Oyuki said smiling he smiled

"Like your name?" Eric said Oyuki giggled and jumped on him hugging him

Oyuki smiled and nodded he laughed cutely

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"Good" Eric said his brown hair spiked for the first time looked nice Oyuki smiled he smirked and kissed her she kissed back.

Tonshi looked around until he saw Red and Black hair "Oyuki!" Tonshi said and ran to her.

Tonshi pulled Oyuki away from Eric making Eric look mad he got Oyuki's other hand "What's going on?" Eric said to Oyuki she looked at him she then looked at Tonshi and pulled away "What's your problem getting me like that huh?!" Oyuki yelled and ran away her friends followed.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Oyuki glared she fell on her bed she groaned and sighted she shook her head and fell asleep.

Tonshi walked home quietly yawning he heard giggling he glared at whatever and went to check it out.

Tonshi glared at Eric and ran to him pushing the girl close to him away "Whats your problem?!" Tonshi said "What do you mean?" Eric said "Im gonna brake up with her anyways!" Eric said and left to Oyukis house Tonshi glared at him and the girl and left to his own house.

What will happen next?


End file.
